1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for tracking the effectiveness of advertisements.
2. Background of the Invention
Electronic advertisement displays are very common adjacent point of sale (POS) in many stores. These advertisements take advantage of the time a shopper spends in a queue to make advertising impressions. Often these displays will display full video advertisements with audio. The advertisements may be displayed along with content that may be of interest or entertaining to consumers. Although these displays are well positioned to generate impressions among likely shoppers, it is nearly impossible to analyze their effectiveness. In particular, since the target audience may be small, any increase in sales that can be attributed to a displayed advertisement may be difficult to detect or attribute to a displayed advertisement.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide novel approaches to track the effectiveness of in-store advertisements.